


Son of the Winter Soldier? Hadrian Evans Tells All

by ellagenetics



Series: The Long Saga of Lily Evans' Stupid Decision [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Interviews, News Media, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellagenetics/pseuds/ellagenetics





	Son of the Winter Soldier? Hadrian Evans Tells All

Son of the Winter Soldier? Hadrian Evans Tells All

By Chloe Cameron, People Magazine

(At first look, Evans is a well-dressed young man, wearing a semi-casual outfit of dark trousers and a green button-down that is a darker version of his green eye. His hair is neatly tied back at the nape of his neck and he seems unruffled by being here.)  
CC: Mr. Evans, it's a pleasure to have you here.  
HE: It's a pleasure to be here, Ms. Cameron.  
CC: So, it has come to my attention that you are the son of the infamous Winter Soldier.  
HE: (makes disgusted face) Yes, I am the son of Bucky Barnes. I'm actually thirty-seven, but I get the lovely effect of my father's genes to not really age.  
CC: Interesting. Now, we hear that you spent the majority of your first ten years in the Red Room with your father and the Black Widow. Can you tell us if this is true?  
HE: Yes, yes it is. I was found as soon as my mother died and trained to be one of HYDRA's weapons, but I was sent off to boarding school at eleven. They did what they could to raise me, even though I made my first kill at the tender age of eight.  
CC: (shocked) That is incredibly young, how did you ever manage to tolerate that?  
HE: I didn't know any better at that young of an age. We were brainwashed to believe that HYDRA knew best. (He reaches up to play with a necklace, and I catch a glimpse of it.)  
CC: I'm terribly sorry, that must have been horrible. What is that beautiful necklace, Mr. Evans?  
HE: It's a very old necklace that has been in my fiancé's family for over a thousand years. It was a gift.  
CC: Well, congratulations, I suppose. Any chance we know who he is?  
HE: (laughs) No, not at all and I am not willing to disclose that information. Suffice to say, I'm very happy with him.  
CC: Does your father approve?  
HE: Yes, he does. And Aunt Nat threatened him first time she met him. He just smiled and told her he could never bring himself to break my heart. So she approves too.  
CC: That is a very good thing. Mr. Evans, it was a pleasure meeting you.  
HE: Thank you for having me.


End file.
